


Pulling at Frayed Edges

by TheCohort



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCohort/pseuds/TheCohort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Dwalin thinks Nori's hair is both impractical and obnoxious he is fascinated when it begins to come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling at Frayed Edges

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a 1500 word PWP about hair pulling but something went wrong and this happened instead. On the plus side I've now gotten all these thoughts out of my head so everything I write after this will hopefully stay focused on the actual plot and story. 
> 
> Also, this is a mix of the book and movie timeline so that it matches a realistic time span for travel between Hobbiton and Rivendell while still matching what is shown in the movie.

The sun had barely risen when Dwalin lowered himself and his already refilled pack to the hard ground beside the fire pit. It was the morning after their first night on the road and Dwalin could already tell that the Hobbit had not slept well from the bleary way he blinked his eyes when Bofur handed him a bowl of whatever was for breakfast. Dwalin frowned; that didn't bode well. They needed to be on the road by mid-morning, preferably before. Thorin would not be happy if they were held up by half-asleep company members. If Thorin wasn't happy Dwalin was the one who was going to have to hear about it.

A wooden bowl appeared in the right corner of Dwalin's eyesight. He turned and accepted it with a small nod. He rummaged through his pack to find the tin mug he had brought along on the trip and handed it to Bofur after he had been offered coffee. Breakfast appeared to be a spiced fruit and nut porridge with soft egg served in the same bowl. 

Movement across the fire caught his eye as he took the first hesitant sip of the boiled coffee. The cooking tripod provided a perfectly framed triangular image of Nori. Dwalin paused, the mouthful of bitter coffee lying thick on his tongue as he took in the other dwarf.

Dwalin had never been overly fond of Nori, in fact if you had asked another member of the company they might have said he hated him. As a member of the authority under Thorin Nori's antics had often lead to unpleasant encounters between the two dwarves. Even when they were not on opposite sides of a confrontation the sly manner in which Nori carried himself and his ostentatious hair never failed to irritate the warrior.

But it was morning and Nori looked different. The ends of his hair trailed out behind his head, no longer lying in the perfectly sculpted mounds he wore in the day. The hair at the sides of his head stuck out sharply from his face. Nori's eyes, usually sharp and thoughtful, were staring blankly at the fire before him, his eyelids blinking slowly and lips smiling softly when his older brother handed him a mug of coffee.

Simply put Nori looked tired and rumpled. It was a surprisingly good look on him. It wasn't difficult to imagine running his fingers through the thick hair to make it stand in even more disarrayed fashion.

Dwalin turned his eyes away, his porridge providing an unimpressive distraction from his breakfast companion, the pasty oats and occasional piece of dried fruit did little to prevent his mind's creative attempts at imagining the other dwarf dishevelled after a very different kind of night.

Though in retrospect it had always been evident, it had never really occurred to Dwalin that Nori might be considered good-looking.

Eventually Dwalin couldn't help but look back to Nori, just in time to watch him tip his head back to swallow the last dregs of his coffee. Dwalin winced as Nori did the same, his mouth twisting down into a grimace of displeasure. He noticed his audience when he opened his eyes to glare at the offending mug. “Coffee groun's.” He clarified.

Dwalin nodded in understanding. Bombur and his relatives tended to favour their coffee strong and often boiled the grounds right in the water leaving the grounds to settle to the bottom of the pot and mugs. Having travelled alone to the Shire it was an adjustment he hadn't yet had to make and he was thankful for the reminder, though he suspected Nori should have known better having travelled with Bombur during part of their journey to the Shire.

Finishing his coffee was apparently the kick that Nori needed to really wake up as he began to fix his hair into place before even serving himself any breakfast. Dwalin lifted another bite of breakfast meal to his mouth, chewing joylessly as he watched Nori untie the braid at the back of his head, sculpting his hair into the three points and braiding the ends back into place.

While he may not have appreciated Nori's choice in hairstyle, he could admit to being impressed by the relative ease in which he had braided the back of his head. When Balin had worn the back of his hair braided he had often required Dwalin's assistance to ensure it was tight and even, but Nori had managed it with much more hair in just a small amount of time.

With his hair back in place and the caffeine working to keep him alert Nori seemed completely back to normal. He glanced into the cooking pot hovering over the now failing fire and glanced towards Dwalin's own wooden bowl, “Are ya finished with that?” Dwalin glanced into his bowl, surprised to find that he had indeed finished his breakfast without noticing. He eyed the other dwarf silently before nodding and handing the bowl over.

Dwalin stood as Nori refilled the bowl and moved to seek out Thorin to discuss the day's plans, determined not to spend the rest of his morning watching someone he didn't even like as a young dwarfling might look upon a lovely maiden in the market.

 

II

 

That second day of travel passed painfully slow. The trees of the old forest seemed to bend and blur, beautiful but with very little change in the scenery. The dull environment left Dwalin to stew in his confused thoughts while his pony followed behind Thorin's. He had been keen to talk with Thorin about the journey ahead but McKenzie was having none of it this morning, preferring to keep her sights on Bungo's rear end ahead of her.

Though Nori was now out of sight he was far from out of mind. Dwalin found himself inexplicably listening in on the conversations of those behind him and surprised by how rarely he heard the thief's hesitant voice contributing to conversation. Risking a glance back he found Nori watching the forest with keen eyes. Whether he was watching for trouble as he appeared to be or simply thinking of something particularly frustrating Dwalin could not tell; he felt his stomach lurch slightly when his eyes held on the first trailing strands of hair on Nori's head.

By the time they stopped for a mid-afternoon break to relieve themselves and allow the ponies an opportunity to rest the ends of Nori's hair no longer fit into the braid they pointed toward.

Dwalin spent the rest of their ride that day attempting to reason himself out of his sudden attraction. Dwalin did not like Nori. This was still a true statement. He knew for a fact that Nori was only on this quest to avoid trouble with authorities in the Blue Mountains after a string of petty crimes and gambling that had culminated in the disappearance of pair of very nice wedding rings from a local smithy. And after all that Dwalin had still caught him attempting to smuggle some of the hobbit's silverware into his pack. Even amongst a race known for their love of metals his behaviour was unusual. Dwalin spared a quick glance over his shoulder to find the thief surprisingly close behind him, his brothers beside and behind him as he continued to watch the forest and trail his right hand through his pony's mane.

It was past dark by the time they rode into Bree. The slow inn easily accommodated their large party with a set of three large rooms and a smaller fourth.

The group was split with Bilbo, Gandalf and the cousins Ur sharing the first room and the brothers Ri, Oin and Gloin in the second. As his advisers and closest confidants Dwalin and Balin stayed in the third room with Thorin while Fili and Kili shared a neighbouring double.

The dwarves moved to their rooms after only the briefest of meals in the attached pub. Though he was not amongst them it was not difficult to imagine each member of the company collapsing into their beds without a thought to removing their outer garments. They had managed to leave camp earlier than projected and it had been a long day for everyone.

Even Thorin allowed his exhaustion be known to his room-mates, sitting heavily upon the nearest bed once the door had been closed. Dwalin took the bed at the middle and took a similar position as he began unlacing his thick leather boots. Once Thorin had divested himself of his own boots and overcoat he turned to Dwalin and spoke, “Having a second day's travel behind us, what do you make of the company?”

Dwalin paused in the removal of his gauntlets, “Everything seems to be going smoothly so far. We managed to travel from Hobbiton to Bree in less than the projected time so we are off to a fair start. 

“And what of our company members? Any complaints?”

Dwalin's mind instantly summoned an image of Nori staring out into open countryside, “No.” he stated instead, “not as of yet.”

Thorin cast him an odd look, something Dwalin could not recognise flashing in the other's eyes, “And what of the burglar.” Dwalin released a startled huff that verged on a laugh and shook his head. Thorin smiled as if in agreement, “Aye. I do not know what to make of this Hobbit. Or the wizard for that matter.”

Of course. The Hobbit.

Dwalin frowned as Thorin tossed his own over garments atop a nearby chair. With the way Dwalin's thoughts had been warring in his head he had nearly forgotten about their fourteenth member. He turned to his right to find his brother had undressed quickly and made for bed while he and Thorin were talking. He rubbed his tired eyes before laying himself out and whole-heartedly welcomed the coming peace that sleep would bring.

 

III

 

The third day passed much the same as the second but slightly improved.

Breakfast consisted of fried eggs and thick fatty bacon with the coffee fresh and free of grounds.

After they left the weather stayed calm and cool.

And Dwalin watched Nori.

The more he watched the easier it was for him to see the dwarf as an entity outside of his criminal status. Though Nori's reserved nature prevented Dwalin from gaining a solid understanding of him through observation alone, his manner towards his brothers allowed for glimpses into a kinder side that he would have hid from others had he known it was evident.

It was a trait that Dwalin found himself respecting greatly as he too tended to favour a cautious approach in his actions. It was no good giving others an advantage over you by displaying your weak spots for the world to see.

Nori's withdrawn nature and sharp eyes also helped Dwalin keep from making his thoughts too obvious. The constant caution reminding him of the constant presence of his kinsmen, amongst which there were a number of observant eyes.

It was late in the evening when they reached the Forsaken Inn. As the last establishment along the great east road for almost 200 miles it was considerably more lively than the prancing pony despite it's location. Though most of the patrons were travellers and clearly weary after long days on the road the common area was lively with the smell of honeyed wine and ale. Tall men crouched around an open hearth swapping tales of their misadventures.

Dwalin watched as Nori made his way toward a dice game that had been set up on a wooden crate in the far corner. He shook his head in mild disbelief; they hadn't even been shown to their rooms or stored their packs yet.

Fili, Kili and Bofur spent the majority of the night singing and playing well known drinking reels and teasing the hobbit over the large quantities of mead he had managed to consume without causing injury to himself.

The rest of the company sat together and made attempt to maintain the pretence of their quest, discussing first the path ahead and how to make their supplies last as well as where and when they might be able to restock, but by the third round of drinks it was becoming too easy for the dwarves to forget themselves in the presence of their sombre leader. Besides, once Gloin began talking about his son there was nothing to do but relax and try to enjoy his tales as if it was the first time you had heard them. Dwalin found that the pleasant buzz of alcohol made the stories of childish mischief far more amusing.

Gloin was just beginning the tale of the stray rock and the bee hive when Dwalin felt weight settle on the end of the bench beside him. He managed to keep a pleased expression from slipping onto his face when he found Nori sitting beside him. When sharp eyes turned to meet his Nori leaned back cautiously.

Dwalin made a concentrated effort to soften his face while still keeping himself from smiling (a task made more difficult by the alcohol) and nodded toward Gloin, “Ye just missed the one about the jagged stick that found itself acquainted with his nose.”

A sly smile slid across the other dwarf's face, “Did he show the battle scar?”

“Indeed.” Dwalin rolled his eyes and took a swallow of ale, “I still don't see it.”

Gloin continued talking about his wife when he ran out of stories to tell of his son and the other members let him; they knew of the ache of having left his loved ones for an unforeseen period of time to embark on this quest with them.

 

IV

 

Dwalin woke the next morning to the sound of multiple dwarves moving around the room and the ache of inappropriate dreams burning in his thighs. He rolled from his side to his stomach, groaning at the feel of the stiff straw mattress pressing against his crotch.

“Everything all right, brother?” Dwalin heard from somewhere near the foot of his bed.

“I'm fine,” Dwalin lied, “Just a bit too much ale before bed. I'll be down shortly.”

Dwalin sighed in relief when he heard his brother's agreement and footsteps leading into the hall. Though the room was still not yet emptied of the other dwarves it was unlikely that his continued bed rest would be questioned again.

Dwalin's erection had waned little despite the company blundering about in the shared room with him. When the last pair of boots had stepped out and the door clicked shut Dwalin quickly lifted his hips to pull at the fastenings along the front of his leggings, slipping his hand past the worn cotton and over his swollen length in quick strokes. Unfortunately the faster he was finished the better. You never knew how much time you would get to yourself during group travel like this.

He stilled at the sound of approaching footsteps, hand tightening at the sound of muffled conversation. His cock twitched within his hand as he made out the sound of the middle Ri brother's unmistakable accent. Dwalin bit the pillow beneath him at the memory of Nori's appearance the last two mornings, his hips thrusting into his fist and against the sheets quickly. It was only a short time after that that his semen splattered across the yellowing sheets.

Dwalin ignored the weakness in his limbs and the fresh wave of weariness that his orgasm had caused and cleaned and dressed himself quickly before moving downstairs for breakfast.

-

Dwalin spent their day travelling through the Weather hills with a knot of guilt in his chest. His fingers fidgeted around the thick chunks of white hair from McKenzie's mane.

Dwalin rarely found himself attracted to another enough to pleasure himself to the thought of their image. It was something he was not entirely comfortable with considering they were not even friends let alone lovers. It almost seemed too intimate despite the one-sidedness of the whole affair.

He probably would not feel as horrible about it had Nori not smiled at him when Dwalin came down for breakfast immediately after thinking inappropriately of said Dwarf.

As they set camp for the night beside an overhanging cliff Nori approached him quietly, “Are ya all right? Ya've been oddly contained today.”

Dwalin paused in the middle of building up the fire, “Contained?”

Nori shrugged, “Not really talking or looking around ya.” Dwalin raised a brow in surprise. “I'm hardly the only one who has noticed.”

Dwalin sighed and tossed a handful of kindling between the logs, “Just on edge.”

Nori didn't look like he believed Dwalin in the least but he nodded regardless of his doubts.

 

V

 

The next morning brought light winds and the threat of rain on the horizon.

By noon sheets of rain were pissing down upon the company, much to the disappointment of the dwarves and apparent amusement of Gandalf.

It was one of the more difficult days of their journey, to say the least, particularly considering it lasted longer than a day properly should.

The first 12 hours of the day were fairly nice, rain aside. Dwalin found the sound of rain fall to be oddly soothing and the unspoken truce between he and Nori allowed him opportunity to look at the other dwarf occasionally, finding his damp and flattened hair to be charming as it fell out of the hood and into his eyes.

They had stopped a couple hours early to dry their clothes and rest despite Gandalf's misgivings about their camp location. With the extra time Bombur had been able to make a spicy goulash with rabbit hunted from the forests around them. The stewed meat had satisfied in a way that the dull tavern fare of the last couple days could never hope to achieve.

With dinner being the high point of the evening everything promptly went to hell. So to speak.

A trio of trolls had begun taking their ponies while Fili and Kili were on watch and Bilbo had promptly sneaked into their midst to save the animals. Dwalin had to give the hobbit some credit. Though his actions were stupid and he was not entirely successful (or at all really) it had to have taken some guts to sneak into a camp occupied by three trolls so much larger than just he.

Though they had made a fairly impressive front against the trolls they were ultimately forced to lay down their weapons when their burglar was captured.

Dwalin and a number of others from the company were stripped of their outer layers and fastened to a hastily made fire spit while the rest were thrown into burlap sacks and thrown into an unpleasant pile. Though they hadn't been placed low enough to the fire for them to actually have been at great risk of being cooked any time soon, Dwalin felt that the risk of falling straight into the fire increased with every turn of the shaky spit.

After Bilbo had managed to stall until the trolls turned to stone the fire was put out and the roasting dwarves were helped down to pick through the pile where their armour had been thrown. Admittedly this wasn't all bad as it provided Dwalin the opportunity to view Nori unencumbered by layers of wool and leather. He was surprisingly slim for a dwarf. Not unnaturally so, but slight enough to make the heavy hits he had been landing to the trolls beside Dwalin seem all the more impressive.

The group lingered to collect themselves after the violent encounter. When the cave the trolls had been using in daylight was discovered those who could withstand the troll stench ventured down to look for anything that might be useful. While some weapons were found, only a few proved to be of any worth; the elven blades went to Thorin and Gandalf.

Littering the muddy ground were coins and objects of precious metals covered in heavy layers of cobwebs. The trolls may have hoarded it all but they clearly hadn't given much thought to any of the objects after they had been set aside. Bofur, Nori and Gloin filled a small chest and worked together to bury it to collect at a later time. Dwalin watched the trio stoop in the cave muck to dig the hole and fill it in with treasure, his eyes trailing over Nori as he imagined running hands over the arch of his spine.

Gloin turned and caught Dwalin's glance with a grunt, “We're making a long term deposit.” he explained, clearly thinking that Dwalin was judging them for their acts. Dwalin rolled his eyes for his cousin to see and said nothing. Better they thought he was judging them than revealing what he had really been thinking about.

They had barely left the cave when an acquaintance of Gandalf's came bursting from the forest upon a sled led by rabbits. An odd fellow. They stood away from the company talking in hushed whispers while the dwarves took the opportunity to eat a small meal of sorts to begin the morning. At one point Dwalin had even seen the young Ori lay down amongst a patch of ferns to take a nap.

Their calm morning was interrupted by a sudden attack by wargs and orc riders. The odd wizard Radagast led them off upon his sled while the company slipped into the hills. For the first time that Dwalin could recall his first instinct had not been to keep towards his king. Though he stayed near Thorin throughout their escape he found himself ever aware of where Nori was in their group. When they pressed their backs against outcroppings of rock Dwalin found himself consistently leaning out to take stock of where the thief was and who was tucked near him.

When he turned in the stone passage and saw that the entire company had made it from the battle intact a flood of relief spilled through him and he turned forward to hide the small smile in his expression.

The path spilled out overlooking the elven city of Rivendell. Though it was a beautiful site that tempted their tired eyes with rest and shelter the elves were no friend to their people and Dwalin dreaded that the coming negotiations would leave them with headaches and lacking an immediate place to rest.

As it turned out the Elves were fairly reasonable and provided them with food and rooms in a guest wing of the compound. The food consisted of leafy uncooked vegetables; it was hands down the most flavourless meal that Dwalin had ever had the misfortune of eating. His people favoured rich spicy foods and lack of even any meat to settle their stomachs made the food portion of their meal joyless.

Nori sat diagonal from him to his right. After all the action they had seen in the last 30 hours his hair barely held it's three pointed shape, only the braids from his eyebrows and widow's peak remained in tact while his thick shoulder length hair hung around his face and neck. Having never fallen asleep the night before Dwalin was tired enough to not particularly care if he was caught staring and watched the thief for most of the meal. Near the end of the evening after the elven flautist had moved away to play for those at the head table Dwalin noticed an ornate serving spoon disappear into a woollen blue sleeve. When Nori looked up to find Dwalin watching him, clearly having seen his small theft, he winked cheekily and returned attention to his remaining food.

When the meal closed and Elrond moved to lead them to their quarters Dwalin grabbed the thief's arm as he passed and hung back.

“Why do ye do it?”

Nori glanced at the hand on his arm and raised a brow, the braid trailing upward made it seem particularly expressive, “What do I do, now?” Dwalin raised his own left brow in return and tipped his head forward with a knowing look, “Yer not much of a gambler are ya Master Dwalin?”

Dwalin shook his head, “Obviously not.”

“The risk of gambling and such crimes is addictive. Ya make a move that could go badly on the off chance ya might get something ya want. Whether ya get away with it or not, the anticipation and fear feels like nothing else. To just stop worrying and second guessing yerself and just go for it.” He smiled and gave Dwalin a pointed look, “You should give it a try sometime.”

Dwalin's voice left him as the other dwarf moved away to follow the rest of the group. He followed after in silence, his thoughts racing in his head and his face frowning. Had that been an invitation? Had his interest been obvious or was it just a coincidence?

He barely paid attention to his own surroundings as he unloaded his pack and prepared his sleeping roll. When his mind had calmed down enough for him to finally look around himself objectively he found that they had been provided a hallway with a balcony overlooking a nearby waterfall and lined with a handful of small bed chambers, though most of his companions had preferred to sleep on the balcony amongst their kin. Most of the dwarves had already passed out wherever they had been able to set up their bedrolls.

As tired as Dwalin was there was still a faint edge of nerves running through his body after the day they had endured. Lingering adrenaline promised that he would not find peaceful sleep for a while yet.

Dwalin vaguely recalled being shown a bathing room during their walk to dinner and if the warm water couldn't help him calm down it would at least improve his general appearance and smell. It was still light enough outside and within the halls to find his way through the foreign passages to the now more familiar main hallway. After that it was only a moment before he was pushing into the high ceilinged bath room. His boots echoed loudly through the tile walls as he moved farther in. He paused when his eyes landed on the only other occupant of the large room sitting in a bath set into the tile floor. Nori. Of course.

The water of the bath rose to just below his chin. Dwalin had no doubt that if he were to hop off the underwater ledge he was seated upon he would not be able to touch the bottom of the bath.

Nori seemed particularly amused by Dwalin's presence, lips curling impishly when Dwalin took a moment to consider him, “Do ye mind if I join you?” he asked despite seeing the answer on Nori's face.

Nori spread his arms to encompass the large square tub he had had filled. Dwalin did not know how long Nori had been in the baths but the water was still steaming when he had removed the last of his own clothing and slipped in.

Dwalin groaned. The hot water felt like magic against his tired muscles.

“Long day?” Nori asked jokingly.

Dwalin huffed, “Not everyone managed a nap before the ponies were stolen last night.”

“Ah...” Nori nodded, “funny how we went to all that work to get them back just to see them run away from the wargs.”

Dwalin gave a startled laugh and shook his head, “That's just great.” He slid farther into the basin and let his head fall against the rim, “Don't remind Thorin of that.”

“O'course not. I enjoy mah beard attached to mah face." 

Dwalin pulled at his own beard thoughtfully and frowned at the oily feel of it between his fingers, “Ye don't happen to have any soap, do you?”

Nori shrugged and pointed to a set of cabinets along the far right wall of the room, “It's in there I think. I fergot to grab some before getting in and haven't mustered the energy to do it yet.” Dwalin looked vaguely disbelieving. Nori smirked that curled smile, “Oops.”

“I can wait.” Dwalin stated simply and shut his eyes. They snapped back open at the sound of splashing water followed by the sound of wet skin on tile floor.

Dwalin watched in stunned silence as Nori stood and crossed the room naked, water still dripping off of him onto the floor. Dwalin's blood rushed as his mind provided helpful suggestions about how he could be working off the last of his adrenaline. Dwalin's eyes traced the curve of Nori's back from shoulders to tail bone, pausing to consider the muscular thighs and ass before retracing the path back upwards as Nori shuffled through the open cabinet.

“I couldn't say what half of this stuff was.” Nori huffed as he picked up a glass bottle to examine the contents. He had only been expecting a couple bars of soap, “Elves. Kinda prissy, aren't they?” He asked, turning to flash a grin toward the baths. He pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured a bit of the liquid onto his fingers and laughed, “and are apparently well stocked with body oils.”

Dwalin could think of very few uses one might have for oil outside of the obvious. The mere though sent another pulse of blood low to his stomach. His erection jerked lightly in the water as Nori crouched down to search the lower shelves for actual soap. Dwalin's eyes stuttered to a stop where Nori's own semi-erect cock was visible between his thighs.

“I can't seem to find it.” Nori sighed.

“Get over here.” Dwalin growled. Nori turned with a faintly startled expression, “Bring the bottle.” he added.

And just like that Nori's eyes were alight with mischief as he returned to the side of the tub, bottle in hand, smirk on lips, “Whatever is the matter officer?”

“Ye've got to be joking.” Dwalin watched Nori slip into the bath and pulled him over to the ledge where he was seated and into his lap, groaning at the press of weight against his groin, “Yer not nearly as funny as you like to think yourself.”

Any response Nori might have had was interrupted as Dwalin slid his right hand into the thick hair at the top of his head and pulled back sharply, pressing their chests together and his lips to the delicate throat behind Nori's still braided beard. Instead Nori let out a groan and pressed his hips forward against the hairy stomach against him as Dwalin's teeth bit into his shoulder lightly and his fingers tugged at the braid along the top of his head.

Dwalin lifted his left hand to tug the centre group of braids in Nori's beard as he continued to suck and bite his way down the other dwarf's chest, tongue sliding through curling copper hair and his right hand moving downwards through the locks at the back of his neck.

Nori left his hands on Dwalin's shoulders, kneading softly in a weak attempt at a massage, happy to lean back and be lavished in attention. He let out a soft cry of surprise when the large hands that had been tugging at his hair moved to his waist suddenly and hefted him up out the water and onto the tile floor above. The cold stone and cool air against his hot wet skin caused his body to break out in small bumps. He shivered as Dwalin pushed himself up onto the bath edge to hover over Nori with his knees between Nori's own spread thighs.

Dwalin returned to running his mouth over the other dwarf's torso, fingertips trailing through the soft hair in the wake of his tongue. When he stopped to delve his tongue into Nori's navel his right hand slid ahead to tangle in the thick curls at the base of Nori's erection, curling the wiry hair between his thumb and forefinger, fingertips pressed close for the nail to scrape softly against the sensitive skin.

Nori squirmed at the sensation of Dwalin's beard along his sensitive stomach, laughing softly at the torture and moaning in appreciation when he was distracted with a sharp bite to his hip. When Dwalin's left hand wrapped around his cock his mouth fell open and head tipped back, gasping at the feel of calloused hands catching at the head of his erection before tightening to stroke down.

Dwalin lifted his head to watch the reactions he was able to wring out of the other dwarf as he slowed the pace of his left hand and tugging lightly at the curls in his right, enjoying the small whimper it pulled forth. Dwalin stilled his hands and pulled away, tapping the head and wiping away a bead of pre come when Nori made to protest. He smiled at the small hip thrust it caused and grabbed the glass bottle Nori had found earlier.

Dwalin carefully watched the way Nori was watching his hands as he pulled open the bottle and rubbed the silky liquid between the fingers of his right hand. He used his left hand to clumsily stroke his own aching cock as he pushed his middle finger against the skin behind Nori's own balls and against the sensitive ring of muscle behind that.

Nori winced softly at the initial press of Dwalin's finger but relaxed quickly, uttering a soft praise to Aule when Dwalin's pointer finger joined the first and bent to rub against the ring of muscle from the inside. Dwalin gave him a sharp slap on the thigh in admonishment before spreading his fingers and slipping them away. Nori's back bowed, forehead pressed against Dwalin's shoulder when he felt the other Dwarf's erection push into him. He couldn't help but laugh breathlessly at the muffled curse above him.

Dwalin pushed the other dwarf's shoulders back down against the tile floor, left hand keeping him pressed down as his right hand toyed with the clasps in Nori's braid as he pushed as far into his body as he could.

Nori looked down faintly towards the other's hand, “I'd prefer you didn't loosen those. It's quite time consuming to braid it all.” He said, punctuating the statement with a small squeak as Dwalin gave a sharp thrust with his hip and tug with his fingers.

“ 'ow long is it?”

Nori tipped his head forward to consider himself. Dwalin's own eyes followed, his hand left Nori's beard and returned to stroke the flushed length. Nori sighed, “Well, it's a fair lap-full at the least.”

Dwalin's hips jerked with another surge of arousal. He thrust earnestly, enjoying the tight vice around his thick erection, pulling out to the flared edge of the head and slamming forward. Dwalin growled when Nori reached up his own hands to tug at either side of Dwalin's beard, the sting of it just encouraging Dwalin to move faster, “You should let it loose.” The movement of his jaw made the tug against his cheeks all the more intense and he groaned, the point of heat in his groin flaring stronger.

Nori was nearly shuddering with the rough strokes burning through his abdomen, pulling his skin against the tile and the unsteady hand palming at his groin, his toes curling with the contrasting sharp and gentle sensations, “What?”

“Yer beard.”

“Ahhh,” he gasped as a quick thrust slid against the particularly sensitive spark in his gut, “I'll remove them next time.”

Dwalin's thrusts came to a halt as he knocked his forehead lightly against Nori's own to rest there as he resumed the fast pace. Nori laughed, “Oh don't be getting affectionate on me now.” Dwalin huffed against his lips before tightening his hold on Nori's cock and pressing his thumb in tight circles along the underside of the head. Nori's legs tightened around the larger dwarf's waist as the tingling at the base of his erection built to a sharp pressure. Dwalin bit down on the curve of his ear and then he was shuddering as he let go and came against their stomachs.

Dwalin followed soon after, slumping forward to rest with his forearms on either side of Nori's head, fingers playing lazily with any chunk of hair that was within reach of their curious search.

“So this is not to be a singular thing?” Dwalin eventually asked. 

“No.” Nori stated quickly, “You seem to be one of the more reasonable of our company. One might say charming.” he smiled and gave a wink “And I do not favour the company of my own hand.” 

Dwalin chuckled at the other dwarf's honesty, “Nor I.” He shifted and slid into the still warm water at his back, dunking under and resurfacing with his hair plastered to his neck and shoulders. “Where are ye going?” he asked when Nori stood, heading back to the cabinet. Nori held up the glass bottle of lubricant aloft in explanation but grabbed something else from the shelves before returning. When Nori reached the edge of the tub he sat down on the tile edge with his feet and calves dipping into the water and handed over the white bar he had brought back with him. Dwalin frowned, “There was soap.”

Nori's lips curled, “I canno' believe how far I had to go for ya to make a move.”

Dwalin immediately began scrubbing the hair down his chest and stomach, “You could have just sat yerself in me lap.”

Nori shook his head, “Nah, thought I'd force ya to take a chance on somethin'. Though, ya waited till there was very little uncertainty. I should've expected as much.”

Dwalin nodded and proceeded to clean his beard. Dunking the soap under the surface of the water when he was finished before handing it over to Nori, “We should hurry up and get back to the others and get some rest, Thorin won't be wanting to stay in this place any longer than absolutely necessary.”

Nori slid in beside him, “Don't suppose ya could wash my back fer me?” And Dwalin did, tugging at the wet ends of hair trailing down Nori's upper back when he passed the soap over his shoulders. When he was finished they dried as much as they could and changed back into their clothes.

When they returned to the group Dwalin was relieved to find that much of the company was awake and had obtained more filling foods than the leaves the elves had preferred. No longer was he doomed to sleep with an empty stomach. Nori stayed to the other side of the make-shift bonfire and worked on mending a tear in his overcoat while Dwalin worked on roasting a sausage of his own. By the time he was finished with the small tear Dwalin had lain down where he had sat beside the fire and passed out.

–

Dwalin awoke to the feel of his shoulders being shaken by warm hands, “We need to leave.” Nori explained quickly, “I've already packed your bags so ya could get a bit more sleep.”

Dwalin moved to pull his armour onto himself, “How'd ye manage that?”

"Made up a fanciful tale about our attempt at espionage within the walls of our elven nemesis. Thorin din't believe a word of it.” He handed Dwalin a thick wedge of brown bread with honey and crème. He paused hesitantly before adding, “I think he knows.”

Dwalin slid his pack onto his back and grabbed the bread with a shrug, “That's fine. Are ye ready?”

Nori readjusted his own pack and looked out over the the balcony at the early morning sunlight stretching across the dale, “Aye.”

 

 


End file.
